history_civil_war_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
History Civil War: Secret Missions
History Civil War: Secret Missions is a historical first-person shooter video game developed by Cauldron Ltd, and released on 4 November 2008 by Activision Value and the History Channel for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It is a sequel to The History Channel: Civil War – A Nation Divided. Premise The player assumes the role of both Union and Confederate soldiers fighting behind enemy lines in legendary battles that took place during the American Civil War. The player's goal is to disrupt the armies of both the North and South by any means necessary, including stopping enemy supply lines, stealing ironclad ships and sabotaging enemy strongholds. Engaging in some of the Civil War's most famous battles, such as The Great Train Raid of 1861 and The Fall of Vicksburg in utilizing classic weapons of the era, including the pepperbox revolver and the coffee mill gun. All missions are based on the actions of famous partisans, scouts and rangers – fighting as a member of Mosby's Rangers, Sheridan's Scouts and Grant's Secret Service and receiving mission commands from famous generals like Robert E. Lee, "Stonewall" Jackson, and Ulysses Grant. Gameplay This game takes the player through secret missions that took place on both sides of the war. The player has to battle enemy forces and protect his fellow soldiers. Melee is a large part of the game, as it was in the prequel. Reload times vary from weapon to weapon, with muskets taking a long time to reload, and repeating rifles taking a relatively short time. Missions include being a part of a secret sniper mission at the Battle of Gettysburg, conducting a covert train raid on the B&O Railroad, sabotage artillery outposts during the Lewisburg Deception, etc. Using the weaponry and military advancements of the Civil War like the automatic guns of the era and the usage of repeating rifles, grenades, sabers, exploding artillery, and shotguns. The game features intense, tactical combat. It is based on authentic Civil War combat methods, artillery barrages, urban assaults, sniping, and stealth. Set charges, place explosives, sabotage enemy strongholds, and destroy enemy buildings to complete objectives. Each level begins with a short History Chanel documentary video, which describes the historical events depicted and their significance in the Civil War. Players encounter bonus objectives from mission to mission such as saving P.O.W.s and destroying crates. Players can ignore or accept these bonus objectives. Missions CSA * Dawn at Chancellorsville * Dr. Gatling's Secret Weapon * The Gray Ghost * Sharpshooters at Devil's Den * The Great Train Raid of 1861 USA * USS Pittsburg * Sabotage at Lynchburg * Infiltration of Jackson * Captain Blazer's Scouts * The Fall of Vicksburg * (Bonus) The Siege of Vicksburg Reception Like its predecessor, the game had a mixed reception but gained cult hit status. It is considered by many to be one of the greatest Civil War games and historical games in video game history, and even helped inspire other Civil War games like Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood and War of Rights, showing that Civil War action games are possible and fun. Category:Games